Problem: 10 pencils cost $8.30. Which equation would help determine the cost of 11 pencils?
Answer: There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. We know the cost of 10 pencils. We want to know the cost of 11 pencils. We can write the numbers of pencils as a proportion: $\dfrac{10}{11}$ We know 10 pencils costs $8.30. We can let $x$ represent the unknown cost of 11 pencils. The proportion of these costs can be expressed as: $\dfrac{\$8.30}{x}$ The cost changes along with the number of pencils purchased, and so the two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{10}{11} = \dfrac{\$8.30}{x}$